Cogs
Cogs in Toontown are the source of sadness and evil within the town. If it weren't for the cogs, the toons would be living happily without any disturbances. The cogs, also known as metal machines of boringness (robots), have one objective and one objective only. To take over Toontown, and dry out all signs of happiness. Cogs can go from level 1 to 18. There are also executive cogs, which are even more dangerous and boring! Cogs use a number of attacks to attempt to sadden the toon, which take away more Laff Points depending on the level, the cog, the attack, and if the cog is executive or not. There are five different types of cogs in Toontown, aka corporate ladders: * Sellbot * Cashbot * Lawbot * Bossbot * Boardbot Each type of Corporate Ladder has 8 different variations of cogs. Here is a table providing corporate ladder information. For more information click on either the cog, or the corporate ladder. Executive Cogs Executive Cogs within Toontown spawn randomly throughout buildings, factories, mints, DA offices, golf courses, headquarters, boss fights, and any other place a toon can fight a cog. There is no current algorithm of how an executive cog spawns. Executive cogs have multiple features, which include: * Black Suit * 50% increased health * 20% increased damage * Dodge rate of one level higher than it's current level. Example: L''evel 5 executive cog dodges as if it were a level 6 cog.'' Cog Invasions Cog invasions are an event that occurs in Toontown where a single cog variation of any of the 5 corporate ladders invades the whole District. This means that even in specific corporate ladder headquarters, such as Cashbot Headquarters, are affected and have only a single cog variation. During a cog invasion, the exp for gags are doubled everywhere except for cog buildings. Within a corporate ladder headquarters, experience points are tripled. For the invasion to end and for the District to return to normal the randomized number of invading cogs must be destroyed. Example: 2,000 Ambulance Chasers invade Lazy Lagoon. Each cog killed is counted towards the total number of invasion cogs defeated. As a team effort throughout the District, toons work together and shoo away those Ambulance Chasers! Cog Buildings A cog building appears on a street when a cog walks inside of the building and takes it over. For a cog to take over a building, they must walk past the building and then a percentage algorithm is run to decide if the cog is going to take over the building or not. Each building has it's own capture percentage. A toon will notice that some buildings are taken over more often than others. Cog buildings have a few features to them: * Floors 1 though 6 * Difficulty level Example: If a cold caller took over a building, the cogs would be relatively low level. If The Big Cheese took it over, the levels would be relatively high. * Cog level range ^ * Corporate ladder specific buildings * Jellybean reward * Experience points reward Note: The experience points are based on what difficulty level the cog building is, and how many floors there are. * Photo portrait inside the rescued building * Ability to gain a bronze, silver, or gold (spinning) star. * Buildings unaffected by invasions * Gag experience point bonus For a toon to receive their level experience, gag experience, jellybeans, star, and portrait they must defeat the last cog on the last floor of the building. Once a toon does their victory dance, their experience is saved guaranteed. The amount of jellybeans and the gag experience bonus is dependent on the floor level the building is. Here is a table explaining the specifics: Note that toons do not get jellybeans for each floor, but are rewarded for the total amount of floors completed at the end. To hear all of the soundtracks for a cog building, go to this link. All credit to the soundtrack goes to Zachary Frasca. Cog Headquarters For each corporate ladder, there is a different cog headquarters. Each headquarters is significantly different not only in the appearance, but the boss, cogs, dungeons, and so forth. The five cog headquarters are: * Sellbot Headquarters: Located in Daffodil Gardens through Tulip Terrace. * Cashbot Headquarters: Located in Mezzo Melodyland through Soprano Street. * Lawbot Headquarters: Located in The Brrrgh through Polar Place. * Bossbot Headquarters: Located in Acorn Acres through Walnut Way. * Boardbot Headquarters: Unfinished. This headquarters will be located in Drowsy Dreamland.